


A Prep School Dream

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Category: Prep School Blues (Web Series)
Genre: And super short, I blame Joanna for this, M/M, dont @ me, i just had this dream, its plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: Larsen is super gay and Jack is very wholesome





	A Prep School Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about psb and promised I’d write fic based on it
> 
> Literally wrote and posted this at the airport so like pls dont judge me

 

 

“And what do you want?” Jack’s voice was soft and hoarse, barely audible despite how close they were. The heat of his body seemed to burn on Larsen’s damp skin, their faces so painfully close, the warm blue eyes drawing him in. 

Larsen felt his heart beat faster, jamming against his ribs as if it couldnt bear the tension any longer.

 

The question hung in the air.

 

It was clear what Jack wanted. 

His face was so open, so vulnerable, beautifully unaware of how he had been with his eyes observing Larsen’s body, the way he instinctively moved closer to him, desperate for even the tiniest touch.

 

Larsen didnt know what he wanted.

He knew what he wanted to want. Pretty girls in short dresses, parties and alcohol, he wanted to be carefree and careless and unafraid.

But right now, he was very much afraid.

Afraid of how little it scared him to be this close with a boy. 

How save he felt with their hands touching and their eyes locking. 

Being with Jack felt like the most natural thing in the world, easier than breathing, safer and warmer than anything he’d ever felt.

 

“I just want you.” 

 

His heart skipped a bit as the words left his lips.

Drawing a shaky breath, Larsen leaned forward, slowly leaning his forehead against Jack’s, before their lips touched ever so softly.

 

Kissing Tracy had been fun. Kissing Gabby had been like fire and desperation.

Kissing Jack was coming home. 

 

He curled his fingers around the other boy’s neck, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper.

Their bodies pressed together in a close embrace. 

This was what he wanted. This was all he had ever wanted. 

To be held, to be loved.

Just him and Jack, forever.

 

Then Larsen woke with a start.


End file.
